Our Time Together
by mayecchi
Summary: Kouen mendapati pistolnya disandera oleh gadis cantik dari slum. Satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan pistolnya kembali adalah dengan menuruti keinginan gadis itu, semudah itu. Namun beberapa hal tidak terduga membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. [Requested by Reycchi] [sneaky tragedy genre inside]


**Disclaimer:**

All **Magi** 's characters belongs to their rightful owner.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **AU** , **AT** , **OOC** , one-shot, twist end.

* * *

 **Our Time Together**

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

requested by **Reycchi**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Ren-san!" seru salah seorang warga sambil memberi hormat. Kouen mengangguk sopan. Hampir semua warga di sini memanggilnya begitu, dan Kouen pun mengakui bahwa panggilan itu lebih nyaman baginya.

Hari ini pun seperti biasa, Kouen menyisir perkampungan kumuh di pinggiran kota. Kegiatan ini sudah sebulan lebih ia kerjakan. Biasanya ia hanya melihat kegiatan para warga, dan kadang membantu satu atau dua hal yang masih mungkin ia lakukan. Warga di sana menghormatinya sebagai polisi desa, dan itu sudah cukup baginya. Ia tidak mau kedudukannya di kepolisian malah membuat warga takut dengannya.

Terjun langsung ke dalam masyarakat ini memang sengaja dilakukannya demi menekan tingkat kriminalitas anak. Karena ia bisa langsung mengawasi dan memberi penyuluhan pada orangtua yang memiliki anak di usia rentan.

"Seraaaaang!" seorang anak kecil berambut keriting berlari menghampirinya sambil mengacungkan sebatang ranting. Kouen tidak beranjak dari posisinya, bahkan ketika anak itu mengayunkan ranting ke arah wajahnya.

 _DHUAGH!_

Rasa nyeri singgah di pergelangan tangannya, disusul pukulan-pukulan yang lebih lemah di kaki dan punggungnya. Anak-anak kecil di sana memang menganggapnya musuh, dan dia pun memang tidak berniat berteman dengan mereka. Karena itulah ia membiarkan anak-anak itu memukulinya dengan ranting. Namun tentu saja ia menghindari kontak langsung dengan bagian wajahnya. Walaupun tidak tertarik dengan anak-anak itu, Kouen tidak ingin mereka terlibat masalah. Melukai wajah seorang polisi berkedudukan sekelasnya, tentu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Berhentiiii!" anak kecil berambut gimbal itu kembali memberi aba-aba. Seperti yang sudah Kouen duga, anak itu adalah pemimpinnya. Hari ini pun tetap sama, Kouen memilih untuk diam dan menunggu mereka yang berbicara lebih dulu. Biasanya anak berambut keriting itu hanya akan berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kouen begitu lama sampai ia bosan sendiri lalu mengajak teman-temannya pergi.

"Ahem!" seorang anak berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelah sang pemimpin, berdehem dan menarik semua perhatian ke arahnya.

Anak itu memegang selembar kertas yang kelihatan seperti bekas pembungkus ubi rebus, karena kondisinya yang sudah basah dan kembali dipaksa kering. Kemudian, seolah-olah sedang membaca perkamen dari kertas pembungkus ubi itu, ia mulai berbicara.

"Dengan ini kami persembahkan, ketua dari Geng Kabut. Kassim!" serunya dengan suara lantang sambil bergaya layaknya seorang ajudan yang mempersilahkan majikannya untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Kassim –anak berambut gimbal tadi-pun menggantikan posisi si pirang. Kouen hanya memperhatikan mereka dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Oi, Paman!" Kassim sang pemimpin menatapnya menantang. "Kau tahu kami ini geng apa, hah?"

Kouen diam, tidak berniat menjawab. Lagipula ia sendiri juga tidak tahu rombongan anak kecil seperti ini membentuk geng untuk apa. Sekejap ia teringat adiknya yang baru kelas 3 SD, Kougyoku. Mungkin mereka ini sepantaran dengan adik bungsunya itu.

"Hentikan!" seorang gadis berhoodie keluar dari semak-semak. Kouen melihat anak-anak yang tadinya terlihat bersenang-senang seketika terdiam, dan tanpa dikomando mereka pun lari berhamburan. Gadis dengan wajah oriental itu pun mendekati Kouen. "Hai, Paman."

Kouen menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut. Bukan hanya karena kemunculan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba, namun lebih pada keberadaan gadis itu sendiri. Sejauh ini Kouen tidak tahu ada gadis seperti dia di _slum_ ini.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar bisu, ya?" gadis itu kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kouen. "Kupikir mereka bercanda saat mereka bilang ada paman bisu yang selalu mampir ke sini," gumam gadis itu yang kini membelakangi Kouen. Kouen mengangguk dalam hati, _ternyata pemimpin anak-anak berandalan tadi adalah gadis ini._

Gadis itu kini terlihat sedang berbicara dengan sesuatu di balik semak, yang kemudian Kouen sadari bahwa gadis itu berbicara dengan anak-anak berandalan tadi yang sekarang bersembunyi di balik semak. Ia bisa melihat ujung rambut si pirang menyembul keluar.

" _Aneki_ , aku dapat!" seru sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Kouen menoleh mendapati si gimbal Kassim sedang mengacungkan pistol dengan bangga. Pistol yang berhasil ia jarah dari Kouen. Setengah kesal, Kouen menggertakkan giginya.

"Mau apa kalian dengan senjata api?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu betapa mudahnya anak kecil terprovokasi. Kassim berlari menuju gadis ber _hoodie_ itu, menyerahkan hasil jarahannya. Gadis itu mengambilnya lalu menyuruh anak-anak itu membubarkan diri.

"Paman, sebaiknya kita jangan melibatkan anak kecil." ujar gadis itu sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Kouen tidak merubah posisinya namun tetap siaga, sampai gadis itu menodongkan moncong pistol ke arahnya. "Hei, Paman. Apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?"

"Kemana saja. Sampai tenaga dan uang kita habis."

.

.

 _"Anggap saja pistol ini sandera, dan aku penyekapnya. Kau harus mengawasiku agar aku tidak melakukan apa-apa menggunakan sandera ini."_

 _._

 _._

Kouen memandang keluar jendela menatap gedung-gedung yang berlarian, yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Di hadapannya, gadis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kereta tetap melaju cepat seperti yang seharusnya, walaupun jam ini bukan jam sibuk.

Sudah seminggu sejak ia menemani gadis ini jalan-jalan. Mereka hanya pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berjalan, tidur di bangku taman, naik kereta, dan kembali berjalan. Begitu terus selama seminggu ini. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat mandi. Makan pun hanya sekedarnya saja. Dan satu hal yang disadari Kouen selama perjalanan ini. Wajah dan gerak-gerik gadis itu begitu anggun, menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu tidak terlahir di _slum_.

"Paman," gadis itu menatap Kouen sambil menopang dagu. Kouen balik menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Paman tidak bosan?" tanya gadis itu sambil membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Membuat rambut hitam panjang itu tertiup angin. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali melihatnya, Kouen masih mengagumi rambut indah itu. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Keringat terlihat membasahi lehernya, membuat helaian rambut menempel di sana. _Seksi_..

"Tidak juga," jawabnya singkat. Kalau bukan di kereta, mungkin ia sudah menyalakan sebatang rokok sekarang. Untuk urusan berbincang, apalagi dengan seorang gadis yang usianya lebih muda memang bukan ekspertasinya. Sepertinya gadis itu tahu bahwa Kouen bukan tipe orang yang suka berbincang.

"Hmm.." gadis itu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya dari samping terlihat sangat indah, seperti diukir oleh pembuat boneka porcelen paling lihai. Kouen menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, merutuk diri sendiri yang bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal itu harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengajak gadis ini kembali ke perkampungan, serta kembali menangani urusannya di sana. Untungnya ia sempat mengabari rekannya sebelum telepon genggamnya direbut gadis itu.

Ia memang membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa pun. Selama pistolnya ada di tangan gadis itu, ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikirannya selama seminggu ini, namun Kouen tidak memungkiri kalau ia mulai tertarik pada gadis yang lebih cocok menjadi adiknya itu. Semakin lama ia bersama gadis itu, ia semakin banyak menemukan sisi dari gadis itu yang menarik hatinya. Seperti bagaimana gadis itu melipat kertas pembungkus ubi rebus, dan bukan meremasnya. Atau saat gadis itu memberikan makanannya pada kucing yang mengeong kelaparan.

.

.

"Paman," panggil gadis yang sedang meringkuk di bawah perosotan taman. Kouen yang berjongkok di dekatnya melirik gadis itu sekilas.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau masih punya uang?"

"... kenapa?" tanya Kouen sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba. Biasanya gadis itu tidak pernah menyinggung soal uang. Apakah tujuan perjalanan ini memang hanya uang? Kouen tidak pernah tahu apa tujuan gadis ini jalan-jalan. Ia menduga gadis ini hanya bosan dengan lingkungan di rumahnya yang serba ketat. Namun ia tahu, hanya menilai penampilan luarnya saja tidak akan membuatnya mengenal dalamnya. Gadis itu kembali membisu, dan hanya suara jangkrik yang menemani mereka.

"Hey, Paman." gadis itu bangun dan membersihkan debu di celana jinsnya yang kumal. "Mari kita ke hotel!"

"Eh? Hotel?" tanyanya. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat.

"Sesekali kita tidur di kasur yang empuk kan tidak apa-apa," ujar gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kouen.

"Benar," sahutnya sambil berdiri dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu. "Kau juga bisa mandi dan makan yang sehat sesekali," sambungnya. Mereka berjalan menuju hotel terdekat.

"Paman, kenapa kau mau menuruti keinginanku? Karena aku menyembunyikan pistolmu?" tanya gadis itu sambil menjajari langkahnya yang panjang-panjang. Ia mendengar sedikit rasa kecewa dalam nada suara gadis itu. Kouen menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak. Aku juga sedang bosan." ujarnya sambil kembali melangkah. Gadis itu mempererat genggamannya di tangan Kouen. Sekali lagi Kouen merasa akal sehatnya berguguran. Ia ingin melindungi gadis ini sebisa mungkin. Awalnya ia memang hanya berniat menemani gadis itu sampai bosan, namun ia tidak menyangka ia akan terikat pada gadis itu sampai hampir sebulan lamanya. Entah kenapa ia tidak pernah merasa bosan, ia bahkan tidak mau berpisah dengan gadis itu. Aneh memang, mengingat gadis ini adalah gadis yang tiga minggu lalu menodongnya dengan pistol.

.

.

Kouen menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Merokok setelah mandi memang sangat nikmat. Makan malam telah dihidangkan di hadapannya, namun Kouen masih menunggu gadis itu selesai mandi. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah semua ini berakhir. Mungkin ia akan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, namun bagaimana dengan gadis itu?

"Kouen-san," panggil gadis itu yang telah mengenakan kimono kamarnya. Rambut panjang hitamnya masih agak basah, membingkai wajah pualam gadis itu yang kini terlihat bersih. Kouen semakin yakin gadis ini berasal dari keluarga terhormat, dan bukan penduduk asli _slum_.

"Ada apa?" Kouen mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Ia menyadari gadis itu mengganti panggilannya. Gadis itu duduk di samping Kouen, mengabaikan _cushion_ di seberang meja yang disiapkan untuknya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kouen, menggenggam tangan pria 27 tahun itu. Akal sehatnya meninggalkan tubuhnya, Kouen menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyah!" gadis itu terlihat terkejut, namun akhirnya menikmati kehangatan yang diterimanya.

"Jangan memprovokasi pria tua ini, nak." ujar Kouen kalem.

"Hakuei," gumam gadis itu. "Namaku ... Hakuei."

.

.

Kouen menyipitkan matanya, cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela sedikit lebih terang dari biasanya. Ia menguap lebar, seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Apa yang ia lakukan semalam sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi, ia telah bercinta dengan anak di bawah umur. Tubuhnya yang keras telah berpagutan dengan tubuh lembut gadis bernama Hakuei itu. Kouen melirik futon di sisinya, kosong. Semalam ia membiarkan Hakuei tidur di sisinya sampai ia sendiri tertidur tanpa sadar.

"Kemana dia?" gumamnya sambil bangun dan berpakaian. Futon yang semalam menjadi saksi bisu itu terlihat kusut dan kotor dengan segala macam bercak di sana. Ia melihat noda darah yang tersebar di berbagai tempat. Dengan cepat ia melipat asal futon, dan menyingkirkannya ke pojok ruangan. Sudah cukup ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam menjadi bukti otentik kejahatannya meniduri anak di bawah umur, ia tidak butuh bukti lain seperti futon itu.

Ia menyambar remot TV, menyalakannya. Sudah sebulan lebih juga ia tidak melihat berita terbaru. Polisi macam apa yang terlalu asik bersenang-senang dengan anak di bawah umur sampai lupa bahwa ia polisi. Terlebih, ia bahkan tidak tahu hari ini tanggal berapa. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semua yang ia lakukan semalam itu murni ia lakukan atas kehendaknya sendiri, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menganggapnya sambil lalu. Ia harus memikirkan masa depan Hakuei sekarang. Bagaimana kalau nantinya gadis itu hamil?

 _"... dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Empat korban tewas disebabkan oleh luka tusuk di bagian perut dan punggung. Dengan kondisi rumah yang hangus terbakar dan tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan, polisi kesulitan mencari bukti yang mengarah pada pelaku pembunuhan sadis ini."_

Kouen menajamkan telinganya. Berita seperti ini selalu menarik minatnya. Pembunuhan. Entah kenapa hanya pembunuhan yang selalu menarik minatnya, padahal ia bukan polisi di bidang itu.

 _"Diduga pelaku adalah anak perempuan tertua di keluarga korban yang dikabarkan menghilang sejak sebulan yang lalu, H."_

Kouen melihat layar TV tanpa berkedip. _Tidak mungkin._

 _"Saat terakhir terlihat, anak perempuan korban mengenakan jaket parka berwarna hijau tua. Masyarakat sekitar mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat H keluar dari rumah satu jam sebelum rumah keluarga Dr. Hakutoku mulai dilalap si jago merah."_

Kouen mematikan TVnya. _Hakuei_..

 _Cklek._

"Kouen-san! Coba lihat aku menemukan apa di depan-" Hakuei menutup pintu lalu setengah berlari menghampiri Kouen. "Kouen-san! Ada apa?" ia panik melihat Kouen menatapnya tak berekspresi.

"Hah? Ah," Kouen mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya. Ia menatap jaket hijau tua yang dikenakan gadis itu. Sebagai orang yang tidak peduli dengan _fashion_ , tentu ia tidak mengenali perbedaan hoodie dan parka.

"Kouen-san?" Hakuei menatapnya cemas.

"Hakuei. Ayo jalan-jalan."

.

.

" _Ano_.." Hakuei membuka suara. Hari mulai gelap, namun Kouen tidak juga berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Hembusan angin dingin menembus jaketnya. "Kouen-san," panggilnya sambil menyentuh pundak lelaki yang sedang duduk menghadap laut di batu karang besar. Kouen menarik tangan Hakuei dan membuat gadis itu duduk di antara kakinya.

"Tenanglah," bisiknya sambil memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Hakuei menurut, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kouen. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, membiarkan desir ombak menjadi musik di tengah kesunyian.

Kouen memeluk erat tubuh Hakuei, seakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia melepaskan gadis itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi berita yang ia lihat di TV tadi pagi, segala macam kemungkinan telah ia pikirkan dengan matang. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan menanyai tentang hal itu pada Hakuei.

"Kouen-san?"

"Hakuei."

"Eh? Kouen-san saja duluan!" seru Hakuei. Kouen tertawa pelan.

" _Na_ , Hakuei." ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu gadis itu. "Apa kau tidak rindu keluargamu?" bisiknya pelan. Kouen merasakan tubuh Hakuei mengejang dalam pelukannya. Degup jantung gadis itu sampai terdengar di antara hembusan angin, Kouen mempererat pelukannya. "Aku punya tiga orang adik," ujarnya mulai bercerita. Ia merasakan tubuh gadis itu kini semakin rileks. "Koumei berusia tujuh tahun di bawahku, sekarang ia sedang menempuh pendidikan tingginya. Kouha sekarang memasuki tahun akhir SMP, sedangkan Kougyoku masih duduk di bangku SD."

Kouen menarik nafas panjang. Hakuei menoleh memandangi wajahnya, menunggu Kouen melanjutkan cerita.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal. Jadi secara tidak langsung, aku adalah kepala keluarga sekarang. Dan ... meninggalkan mereka selama sebulan ini, rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

"Kouen-san ..."

"Hakuei, kau tahu apa yang aku kerjakan di _slum_?"

"Apa?"

"Mengawasi anak-anak di sana agar tidak ada yang terjerumus dalam obat-obatan terlarang. Seperti adikku, Kouha."

"Eh?"

"Kouha sekarang dalam panti rehabilitasi. Narkoba mengacaukan pikirannya, ia bahkan hampir ..." Kouen memeluk Hakuei terlalu erat hingga gadis itu menjerit kaget. "Ah! Maaf."

" _Iie_ ," Hakuei menggeleng dan menahan tangan Kouen yang hampir melepas pelukannya. Kouen tersenyum, mencium kening Hakuei. Ada jeda panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Kouha ... hampir memperkosa Kougyoku. Kalau saja Koumei tidak pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, mungkin saat ini ..." Kouen menarik nafas panjang, "mungkin saat ini aku sudah berada di dalam penjara karena membunuh adikku sendiri." Ia tertawa sumbang. Hakuei mengusap kepala Kouen. Tanpa ia duga, gerakan sesederhana itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa kau memaafkan adikmu, Kouen-san?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap Kouen. Kouen tersenyum dan balik mengusap kepalanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. "Namun ia masih tetap harus di hukum, dan masuk ke panti rehabilitasi adalah salah satunya."

"Salah satunya? Ada hukuman lain?"

"Tentu," Kouen tertawa pelan. "Membuat Kougyoku trauma dan takut pada laki-laki, tentu saja Kouha harus dihukum lebih berat dari ini."

"Tapi kau bilang kau sudah memaafkannya!" seru Hakuei protes. Kouen terkejut dengan reaksi yang tidak ia duga itu. "Kalau kau sudah memaafkannya kenapa kau masih harus menghukumnya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan adikmu? Apa kau tidak bertanya padanya, mengajaknya bicara? Kenapa kau bisa seegois itu, _Niisan_!?"

"Hakuei!" Kouen memeluk gadis itu erat. Ia sadar luapan emosi gadis itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dalam pelukannya, bulir air mata jatuh perlahan ke pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kouen-san.." Hakuei terisak pelan sambil mengelap air matanya. Kouen membelai rambut gadis itu, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan padanya. Ia sedikit menyesal terlalu emosi saat bercerita tentang keluarganya, walaupun awalnya ia hanya melakukannya untuk memancing cerita dari Hakuei. Sekarang ia merasa tidak membutuhkan penjelasan gadis itu, asalkan gadis itu berhenti menangis.

"Maaf, Hakuei.." bisiknya pelan. Hakuei menggeleng cepat. Sekali lagi keheningan menemani mereka. Kouen tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

 _"Ampun! Ampuni aku,_ niisan _!"_

 _"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kau tau?"_

 _"_ Niisan _?"_

 _"Terlalu mudah buatmu jika kau mati sekarang."_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"Kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."_

 _"_ Niisan _!"_

 _"Kau harus dihukum."_

 _"Tidak!_ Niisan _! Jangan lakukan itu!_ NIISAN _!"_

 _._

 _._

"Ren-san.." Hakuei memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Aku ... diperkosa kakakku sendiri." ujarnya lirih. Kouen mengejang sesaat lalu kembali mempererat pelukannya, terdiam menunggu Hakuei melanjutkan. "Ren-nii adalah kakak yang periang dan baik hati. Karena itu saat aku mencurigai dia terlibat narkoba, aku hanya memberitahu Yuu-nii. Yuu-nii adalah anak pertama, dia memiliki sifat serius dan kolot seperti ayah. Saat aku dan Yuu-nii memergoki Ren-nii sedang menghisap shabu di rumah temannya, Yuu-nii langsung memukuli Ren-nii. Dan Ren-nii sampai masuk rumah sakit karena beberapa tulangnya patah, ia mengaku kecelakaan pada orangtua kami."

Kouen masih terdiam mendengarkan. Ternyata sejak awal mereka memang sengaja dipertemukan oleh takdir.

"Ren-nii berjanji pada Yuu-nii bahwa dia akan berhenti, karena itulah Yuu-nii tidak memberitahu ayah maupun ibu. Tapi ternyata obat-obatan itu lebih menguasai Ren-nii. Sekali lagi aku memergoki dia sedang menelan pil kecil berwarna pink itu, aku tahu itu pil apa. Sekolahku pernah mengadakan seminar tentang itu."

"Ekstasi," gumam Kouen diiringi anggukan Hakuei.

"Sampai suatu malam, Ren-nii datang ke kamarku. Ia memintaku meminjamkannya uang. Tentu saja aku tidak mau, aku tahu untuk apa uang itu. Namun Ren-nii tidak terima. Saat itu hanya kami berdua yang berada di rumah. Ayah, Ibu, Yuu-nii dan Ryuu sedang pergi ke rumah nenek. Ren-nii berteriak sambil menudingku sebagai pengadu. Aku sangat ketakutan pada saat itu.." Hakuei menarik nafas panjang. Matanya memandang jauh ke tengah laut.

"Hakuei?"

"Ren-nii seperti orang asing saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya sebagai kakakku lagi. Wajahnya sangat tirus, dan tidak ada lagi kemiripan dia dan ayah. Ren-nii benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda." Hakuei mulai menitikkan airmata. "Saat itu aku tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk kuhubungi, dan Ren-nii tahu itu. Karena itulah dia ... dia memperkosaku." tangisnya meledak. Kouen mendekap wajah Hakuei di dadanya, membiarkan airmata gadis itu membasahi kemejanya.

"Menangislah," bisiknya di telinga Hakuei. Ia tahu Hakuei selama ini menyimpan rahasia bahwa kakaknya sendiri memperkosanya. Kouen sudah sangat sering menemui kasus seperti ini, karena itulah ia sadar betul apa yang terjadi pada Hakuei.

"Ren-nii berbuat seperti itu padaku, dan bersikap biasa keesokan harinya. Dan hari-hari seterusnya, ia kembali melakukan perbuatan bejat itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bercerita pada Yuu-nii. Puncaknya adalah sebulan yang lalu.." Hakuei membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kouen.

"Sebulan yang lalu," Kouen menggumam. Hakuei mengangguk.

"Di malam sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Kouen-san. Malam itu Ren-nii kembali memperkosaku, dan Yuu-nii yang pulang lebih awal dari kerja paruh waktunya memergoki kami. Kau harus tahu betapa bahagianya aku melihat Yuu-nii malam itu," tubuh Hakuei kembali menegang. Tangisnya semakin keras.

"Hakuei.." Kouen mengusap punggung gadis itu, membiarkannya melepas emosinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ren-nii ... Ren-nii menikam Yuu-nii dengan pisau. Ia melakukannya di depan mataku! Ren-nii membunuh Yuu-nii di depan mataku!" gadis itu meraung, mencengkram bagian dada kemeja Kouen. "Setelah itu Ren-nii berubah menjadi iblis. Membiarkan tubuh Yuu-nii yang bersimbah darah begitu saja, ia mulai melukaiku. Dia ..."

"Cukup.." Kouen memeluk tubuh Hakuei erat. Apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Hakuei menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang luka di dagu gadis itu, serta noda darah di futon semalam.

"Kau tahu, Kouen-san? Ren-nii tidak berhenti sampai disitu." Hakuei menarik nafas dalam. "Saat Ayah, Ibu, dan Ryuu kembali dari pesta ... Ren-nii juga membunuh mereka di depan mataku. Ia bahkan memaksa Ryuu memperkosaku sebelum membunuhnya! Ryuu, adikku Ryuu!" gadis itu kembali histeris. Kouen tetap membiarkan lengannya yang kuat itu memeluk Hakuei.

"Sudah cukup, Hakuei. Kau tidak perlu meneruskan ceritamu.."

"Ren-nii ... setelah melakukan semua itu ... kupikir ia akan membunuhku. Tapi dia ... dia menikam perutnya sendiri. Dia merobek perutnya di hadapanku!" Hakuei melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja Kouen. Gadis itu menatap Kouen dengan mata _onyx_ nya. "Dia menimpakan kesalahan padaku, Kouen-san. Ren-nii membunuh dirinya sendiri agar aku sendirian di dunia ini. Ia sengaja melakukannya. Hahaha.." gadis itu tertawa. Kouen melihat gadis itu benar-benar tertawa.

"Hakuei!" Kouen mengguncang bahu gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu sampai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau tau apa yang aku lakukan, Kouen-san? Hihihi ... aku membakar rumah! Aku membakar mereka semua! Mereka meninggalkanku, itu yang mereka dapatkan! Hahahaha!"

"Ha-" gadis itu mengecup bibirnya. Kouen menatap mata _onyx_ itu sekali lagi, dan kembali melihat sorot ketakutan di sana.

"Tolong aku ... Kouen-san." airmata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya. Hakuei kembali menjadi gadis lemah yang sedang bercerita tadi. Seolah ada kepribadian lain yang tadi mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kouen memeluk tubuh gadis itu erat.

"Aku di sini, Hakuei. Tenanglah.." bisiknya lembut. Ia tidak bisa berpikir, pikirannya kosong sekarang. Hanya tersisa satu hal dan itu akan dilakukannya. Melindungi Hakuei. Ia akan melindungi gadis itu apapun yang terjadi nanti. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang dilalui gadis ini dan Kouen tidak akan membiarkan gadis ini terperosok lebih jauh.

"Kouen-san.."

"Hakuei ... maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" Kouen melihat ada sedikit sinar di matanya sebelum Hakuei mengangguk.

"Ya."

.

.

 _TOK TOK TOK!_

Kouen membuka matanya dalam sekejap. Ia kembali melihat spot kosong di sebelahnya. Hakuei tidak ada di sana.

 _TOK TOK TOK!_

Pintu kamar diketuk keras dari luar. Kouen segera mengenakan pakaian dan membuka pintu. Ia mendapati wanita tua dengan wajah panik di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau polisi, kan?" wanita tua itu terlihat sangat gelisah. Kouen mengingatnya sebagai pemilik losmen tempatnya menginap ini.

"Ah? Iya." Kouen menggaruk kepalanya. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Ikut aku!" wanita tua itu menarik tangan Kouen untuk mengikutinya. Kouen mengikuti langkah wanita tua itu melewati koridor paling belakang losmen itu. Bau pengap dan debu langsung menyeruak indera penciumannya. _Dheg!_ Kouen bisa menciumnya. Semakin jauh ia melangkah, bau anyir itu semakin kuat tercium.

Mereka melangkah cepat melewati lorong panjang hingga sampai di toilet ujung yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai. Bau anyir itu berasal dari sana. Kouen menyetak pintu toilet hingga terbuka.

.

.

 _"Hakuei, kau benar mau ikut pulang bersamaku?"_

 _"Ya!_ Ano ne _, Kouen-san."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Aku ... akan menyerahkan diri ke polisi."_

 _"..."_

 _"Lalu, setelah semua ini selesai ... apa kita masih bisa bertemu?"_

 _"Hahaha ... apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu!"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Hakuei."_

 _"Y-ya?"_

 _"Setelah semua ini selesai ... maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

.

.

Noda darah bercampur dengan lumut di lantai yang tua. Begitu pula dengan noda darah di dinding. Noda darah juga membasahi _hoodie_ yang dikenakan gadis itu. Tubuhnya tergeletak tak bernyawa, bersandar pada dinding toilet. Sebuah pistol tergenggam di tangannya yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"HAKUEEEEEIIIII!"

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _hai-hai, gomenasai_ m(_ _)m

 _awalnya ga ada niat sama sekali bikin fic semacam ini. tadinya sih mau yang lebih less-tragic, tapi apa boleh buat. lancarnya nulis yang ini. daripada rikuesan ini gak kelar kelar, kan? hehehe_

 _buat Reycchi a.k.a reynyah a.k.a Rana. gomen yak kalo kurang puas sama fic-nya, maklum saya masih newbie di dunia per-fanfic-an, jadi kalo masih agak-agak gaje ya mohon dimaafkan :3_

 _buat reader lain, feel free to flame loh! saya haus akan flame, walaupun gak semaso temen saya yang itu. www sudahlah saya tunggu aja reviewnya. sankyuuuu~ **-Mayecchi-**_


End file.
